


Every Piece of You

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [15]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Paris made a mistake choosing Aphrodite for the fairest of them all.





	Every Piece of You

Her lips were barely on her glass as she watched the other woman from across the room. She was stunning, alluring, a goddamn siren and she knew it. Knew that she could command the room with the curve of her body, her piercing green eyes, and ruby red lips. Paris was an idiot to claim her as the fairest because she had offered him a taken woman. It was obvious that Hera was the most beautiful being in the entire universe. 

 _That dress should be illegal_. Aphrodite mused.

It clung to Hera's every curve, a deep plunge of her neckline, showing off her cleavage, a slit that stopped at her thigh and showed off her long leg. It was red.

Aphrodite's favorite color. 

She had to stop herself from whining at the sight, from breaking her glass at the sight of Hera. But the redhead did shift as arousal shot through her. 

It was a shame that the dress would be destroyed. 

"Zeus isn't happy," Eros murmured. 

Despite the popular belief, Eros wasn't her child but a primordial, her mentor, that enjoyed being in a form of a child and was constantly at he side. Her closest confidant that knew the very complicated history of her and Hera. 

Aphrodite smirked as her eyes drifted over to the King of Olympus, to see that he was, indeed, fuming. The crowd of Immortals was all captived by the Queen of Olympus but Hera had only eyes for Aphrodite.

Subconsciously, Aphrodite handed her glass to Eros as she straightened up, about to go to her lover when Eros grabbed her wrist gently. Aphrodite paused and looked over her shoulder at the older immortal.

"Aphrodite, you must be wary of Zeus-"

She had heard this warning before and she rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. 

"He can not do any worse than what Gaea as done to me," Aphrodite said. "How she ripped me away from my true love."

That day was so vivid, the day that Gaea prevented the two from ever being together. 

She turned her head back towards Hera, green eyes staring intensely into her hazel ones. The redhead's breath hitched as she made her way towards Hera. Everyone around them vanished from existence as Hera's hand slipped into Aphrodite's and they were gone.

After all, it's been too long. 

 


End file.
